


Back in my life

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Pippy Tara Drabble





	Back in my life

Pippy kisses her softly on the cheek 

“I’m so happy you’re back in my life”Tara said to be other woman 

“So am I baby”Pippy replies caressing her affectionately 

“Damn I’ve really missed this”Tara proclaimed 

“That’s not the only thing”Pippy kissed down the sides of her neck 

Tara moaned enjoying the pleasure she was getting from the contact from pippy’s mouth touching her fair skin 

“I love you”Pippy whispered 

“I love you too”Tara whispered back


End file.
